


Summer's End

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio spends one last time together before they must separate for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingNymphLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/gifts).



Danny looked up from the grill when he heard a laugh to see Lydia bent over, her top fallen off and Jackson tickling her sides. He smiled before going back to the hotdogs he was cooking, Lydia’s laughter rising and Prada yipping about. He pulled them off the grill and set them on a plate, looking up at the pair again. “Lunch is ready!” he called out to them.

“Jackson! Jackson, stop it!” Lydia laughed, finally pulling out of Jackson’s hold and grabbing her top, jumping up and running towards Danny. “Danny! Will you be a dear and help me with my suntan lotion since Jackson seems more interested in seeing my tits?”

Danny rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the picnic table. “Sit down and I’ll get it for you.” He brought the hotdogs over to the table and set them down before taking a seat next to Lydia who was tying her top back on while Jackson watched from the other side. He took the strings and tied it for her before making himself a hot dog. “Jackson, why don’t we take the boat out after lunch?”

“Or the jet skis?” Jackson suggested. “Maybe Lydia would like to tag along?”

“Hmmm, maybe another time,” Lydia replied. “I saw that it might rain the next few days and I want to get as much sun as possible.” 

“No problem, I don’t mind some alone time with Danny,” Jackson said, reaching across the table and intertwining their fingers. “Maybe we’ll go to that island we found when we were twelve?”

“Island?” Lydia asked.

Danny laughed and pulled his hand away. He took a drink of his pop before answering. “Jackson and I took the jetski out when we were twelve and stumbled upon this little island nearby. It’s been our place ever since.”

“Pretty sure our first kiss was there,” Jackson said.

Danny smiled. “And the first time we fucked.”

Lydia laughed. “I’ll let you boys have your alone time and I will soak up the sun. Don’t wear him out too much, Danny. I want some today too.”

“Ha, he’ll be ready to go again by the time we get back,” Danny said, gently bumping Lydia’s shoulder with his own. “Don’t you worry about it. I’ll even let you two have the bedroom to yourselves tonight.”

“Danny, you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t, but I’m gonna.”

After lunch, Danny and Lydia cleaned everything up while Jackson went to get the jetskis ready. Danny washed the dishes while Lydia dried and put them away. There wasn’t much, but when Jackson came in the house to get Danny, the two were splashing each other with soapy water, laughing. 

Lydia grabbed a bunch of suds and gave Danny’s cheek a slap, Danny tackling her to the ground and shoving a handful and messing up her hair. She shrieked and pushed him away, the two of them giggling nonstop. 

“Having fun?” Jackson asked, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned in the doorway of the kitchen with a smile on his face. 

Danny stood up and held a hand out towards Lydia, pulling her up to her feet. “There’s never a dull moment when Lydia’s around.” He turned towards Jackson. “Got the jetskis ready?”

Jackson nodded. “Sure you don’t want to come, Lydia?”

She walked over to Jackson, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. “I’m sure,” she said before kissing him again. “You two have fun and be sure to be back before dinner. Love you.”

Jackson smiled at her and gave her a kiss before taking Danny’s hand and leading him out of the lake house. They went out to the dock where Jackson had laid out two lifejackets. He grabbed one of them before tossing the other to Danny. “Race you to the island?”

Danny laughed and hopped onto the jetski. “You’re on.” He didn’t even wait for Jackson to turn on his before he was going. 

“Hey! That’s cheating!” 

Danny laughed and turned around, going to go by Jackson. He leaned over and gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek. “I’m just messing with you.” He kissed him on the lips before pulling back and smiling. “You ready to go?”

Jackson turned his jetski on and nodded. “I’m ready.”

“Okay. Three, two, one!”

They both took off, cutting each other off and laughing, yelling out obscenities and snarky comments at each other as they went. They didn’t go to the island right away, deciding to chase each other around the water for a while until Danny grew tired and made it to a small stretch of land they had found when they were twelve. 

Jackson was the first to step onto the island, walking forward a few steps and looking up at the trees that filled it. Jackson had always liked it here, coming out there to be alone even when Danny didn’t join his family on trips to the house. It had been a few years since he was last here though, having only come back to Beacon Hills halfway through senior year, wanting to start over again, wanting to be with the two people he cared most about.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back against Danny’s muscular chest. He smiled, tilting his head as Danny’s lips pressed against the skin of his neck. “What are you thinking about?” Danny mumbled, pressing more soft kisses to Jackson’s skin, fingers unbuckling the front of Jackson’s life jacket, his own having been tossed away only moments after his feet touched land. The lifejacket slid down Jackson’s arms and hit the sand. “I hope it’s about me.”

Jackson smiled and turned around to face his boyfriend, smiling and wrapping his arms around Danny’s neck, pulling him close. London was hard for both of them, they had been together since they were three years old and Jackson sat down in the sandbox next to Danny, deciding that the boy was his new best friend. “You’re one of them,” Jackson said before kissing Danny. 

Danny kissed him back, pushing him against the closest tree, hands moving along Jackson’s sides and stopping just above Jackson’s waistband. He pulled back, looking into Jackson’s eyes as he pushed the swim trunks down. He gave Jackson another kiss before he was sinking to his knees. 

Lydia heard them before she saw them and lifted herself onto her elbows as the boys came around the corner and raced each other towards the dock. She sat up as they got on the dock and watched with a smile as they interacted. Danny gave Jackson a playful push as they moved their way back to the island. Jackson pushed back, making Danny fall into the water.

Danny didn’t come back up immediately, but she saw a glimpse of him under the dock and her smile widened as Jackson knelt down and called out to Danny. Jackson leaned over the edge and that was when Danny struck, pulling Jackson into the water with him. The two of them laughed and splashed around, trying to dunk the other underwater. Lydia couldn’t help but laugh along with them. 

At some point, Jackson pushed Danny back against one of the poles holding up the dock and Lydia had to resist the urge to pull out her phone and snap a picture as Danny wrapped his arms around Jackson and kissed him back. 

“You boys can’t have that much fun without me!” Lydia said, walking onto the dock and smiling down at the pair. The two of them looked at each other, a silent agreement passing between them, before they were yanking Lydia down into the water with them. She shrieked, splashing both of them as she tried to swim away. 

Danny’s arm wrapped around her waist and he picked her up, Lydia laughing and playfully pushing at him. “Danny! Danny, no! Let me down!”

“If you say so.”

“What? N-“

Lydia didn’t get a chance to finish before Danny was dunking her underwater. She came back up sputtering as Danny tried to swim away but she caught him by the edge of his swim trunks and got on his back. “I don’t think so Danny-boy!” 

Jackson watched them with a smile that slowly faded as he thought about the fact that summer would soon be over and they would all be in different colleges, Lydia would be halfway across the country. 

“Jackson?”

Jackson looked up, to see his partners looking at him with concern. “You okay?” Lydia asked softly, sliding off of Danny’s back and making her way towards Jackson.

Jackson nodded, lying. “Yeah, umm..I think I got a little too much sun. I think I’ll head inside and shower.”

“Okay, we’ll come in too.”

“You guys can stay out here, you were having fun.”

“Yeah, but we’ve been out here for hours,” Danny said, making his way towards the dock. “Maybe we can watch a movie or something.”

“Yeah, and I could use a shower too,” Lydia said, giving Jackson a wink before taking Danny’s hand and letting him help her out of the water. The three of them heading inside, each of them ending up taking separate showers. 

Afterwards, Lydia made up some popcorn and they all got on the couch to watch the movie Danny put in. Lydia lay across the boys’ laps, her head pillowed on Danny’s thighs as Jackson cuddled up close to the Hawaiian. “I thought we agreed on The Notebook?”

“We’re not watching The Notebook!” Danny and Jackson said together.

Lydia laughed and grabbed a handful of popcorn. “So, what are we watching?”

“There was a limited selection and I forgot to bring some movies so we’re watching a really old copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets,” Jackson replied. “I’m actually surprised the VCR still works to be honest.”

“Isn’t there still that old flea market in town? Maybe we can go and find some cheap movies.”

“I wouldn’t object,” Lydia said as Jackson fast forward through the previews. “Maybe I can find some cute vintage stuff to wear. It’s supposed to rain tomorrow anyways and a flea market is better than being stuck inside.”

“You mean you don’t want to have nonstop sex all day?” Jackson asked, the hand on Lydia’s thigh moving up and giving her butt a squeeze. 

Lydia laughed and pushed his hand away. “Neither Danny nor I have the werewolf stamina you do, Jackson, but feel free to stay behind and get yourself off as many times as you wish.”

“Awww, you’re so mean to me, Lydia.”

Lydia turned her head and smiled at him. “You know I love you.” Jackson smiled back at her, falling silent as a voice in the back of his head said ‘ for now.’ Lydia seemed to sense his distress and took the remote away, pressing pause before sitting up and straddling his lap. “Jackson?” she asked softly. She gently lifted his chin with her finger. “Jackson, what’s wrong?”

He looked into her eyes for a long moment before shaking his head and looking away. “No, it’s nothing.”

“Jackson, Lydia isn’t the only one who picked up on something,” Danny said. “Come on, something’s going on and we want to help.”

Jackson sighed and looked back up. “I just-I just been thinking,” Jackson started pausing for a moment to look at them. “I’ve been wondering how much longer this is going to last, the two of you with me.”

Lydia frowned. “Jackson, what makes you think we are going to leave you?”

“Summer is going to be over soon,” Jackson said. “And-and we’re all going to be so far away from each other. You’re leaving for Harvard; Danny’s gonna be going to tech school. I just-what if you decide you don’t want me anymore? What if you figure out I’m not good enough and you want to be with someone else?” He paused for a moment and bowed his eyes, feeling his eyes sting with tears he refused to shed. “I’m scared. I’m scared you’ll leave me.” Jackson bit back a sob before continuing. “And I deserve it. I abandoned you guys. I left you, and one day you’re going to-“

Danny turned Jackson’s head towards him and silenced him a kiss. “I’m not leaving you,” Danny whispered, fingers gently caressing Jackson’s cheek. “I don’t know what the future holds but I do know that I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time and I’m going to keep loving you for years to come. Even if things don’t work out, you are still my best friend, have been since that day in the sandbox when we were kids. I love you Jackson, and Lydia does too.”

Lydia wrapped her arms around Jackson and held him close as he finally broke down, burying his face in Lydia’s neck, tears falling. She held him close, rubbing his back and whispering comforts in his ear as Danny wrapped his arms around both of them. “I’m-I’m sorry, I just-I can’t-“ Jackson felt silent for a moment, crying more. “I-I love you too,” he croaked out several minutes later. 

He knew what he felt for the two of them but he had never said it out loud. ‘Love’ was a strange word to him, something he hadn’t uttered in years. It was too intimate, too fragile. For him, he didn’t think anyone could love him or be loved in return, but here these two people were holding him tight as he cried in their arms. “I love you,” he repeated. “I love you. I love you.”

When morning rolled around, Jackson awoke to the smell of coffee and Lydia walking into the bedroom in one of Jackson’s old lacrosse jerseys. He smiled as her as she sat on the edge of the bed and handed over the cup. Jackson sat up, gently pushing away from Danny, the other man mumbling something in his sleep before turning on his side. 

“Feeling better?” Lydia asked as Jackson sipped his coffee, her fingers gently running along his thigh.

Jackson looked at her and back over at Danny, feeling his heart swell. He smiled and turned back towards her, nodding. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah. I feel a lot better.” He leaned over and kissed her, setting the coffee cup on the nightstand and pulling her into his lap. “I love you, Lydia.”

Lydia’s smiled, her face lighting up. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear those words from you.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to say them, but they’re true. I love you and Danny so much.”

“And we are all going to do what we can to make this work,” Lydia said. “I know we’re all going to be far away from each other, but you’re important to us, Jackson, and we love you.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“You couldn’t get rid of us if you tried,” Danny said, rolling over and pulling them back down. As the room filled with laughter, Jackson smiled, thankful to have Danny and Lydia in his life.


End file.
